The present disclosure is related to the field of data processing and analytics. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to the collection and processing of medical device data from a plurality of medical devices.
Medical devices generate large amounts of data from sensors and inputs that are used in real-time on the device to display relevant information or to provide alerts to users of the device. In some settings, this data is made available to external systems through proprietary or standards-based data messaging. Examples of these systems include hospital information systems (HIS) and/or electronic health records (EHR). HIS and EHR systems collect and process a variety of information, including patient data. HIS systems seek to coordinate the administrative, financial, legal needs of a hospital system, which may include the management of patient data or particular departments within a hospital system or network, for example laboratory services and patient imaging. EHR systems seek to collect and coordinate health information generated both on a patient by patient basis as well as population information. In either case of HIS or EHR systems, these currently available systems only connect to medical devices in a limited manner and to the extent that information directly from medical devices is incorporated into these systems, such information is typically the physiological data directly acquired from such medical devices, e.g. heart rate, pulse rate, blood oxygenation, blood pressure, temperature, respiration rate, etc.
However, medical devices as typically used in hospitals produce significantly more data than merely the monitor physiological parameters of a patient. Therefore, new systems and methods are desirable to collect and process this medical device data and to incorporate information gained from these systems into hospital system workflows and decision making.
Recent research has shown that post operative pulmonary complications can be decreased with improved ventilator settings and control. “Perioperative Positive Pressure Ventilation An Integrated Approach to Improve Pulmonary Care,” Futier et al., 2014 provides examples of reduced pulmonary complications in patients receiving lung protective ventilator support.